


What There is to Love

by Reeeading



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minghao was hurt, Mingyu didn't really appear in the story, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, but he was mentioned quite a lot, implied! Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeeading/pseuds/Reeeading
Summary: Minghao was slowly learning how to love. Throughout all the courses; Junhui was the one beside him.





	What There is to Love

Minghao thought his life had ended the day Mingyu took him home. Mingyu had come marching into his life one sunny afternoon; unannounced with a black sedan stopping in front of the store Minghao was taking his shift. He remembered being dragged into the vehicle and never given chance to say good bye to his colleagues ever since.

The next time he woke up, he was already settled in a huge room; a room one-eighty differed from his own. He was sitting in a bed too wide, cover too soft, and every other interior filling the room too overwhelming for him to even start figuring out the prices.

If Xu Minghao used to walk around in ripped jeans, now Minghao walked around flaunting the huge rock on his finger. But, of course; nothing in this world came free without cost. With a huge rock sitting atop his finger and a new status weighing down on his shoulder, Minghao was now barely the shell of what used to be Xu Minghao. Long gone was the cheerful shop cashier and instead, here entered the quiet househusband of Jeon Mingyu; one of the country’s youngest CEO who was known for his bad temper.

Minghao had realized not long after, that he was to be forever trapped in the big mansion. Pretty much like Beauty in the famous kid’s series of _Beauty and the Beast_ ; waiting for particularly no one except he wasn’t even sure Mingyu was his Beast. So, at the moment; Minghao only tried to stay low within the Jeon’s Mansion, living all the privileges and losses it offered him.

 

_He was not his old self._

 

 

“Just place it there,” Junhui’s voice snapped Minghao out of his trance. He was humming and twirling after the song his phone was blasting. He placed down a huge plate on the table and Minghao followed him; letting him arranged the table before both men turned back into the kitchen without so much as chitchat whatsoever _._

Seemed a little off; _yes._ But contrary to how it might have seemed, Minghao was actually quite used to Junhui’s presence; with the other being a bugger when he had first arrived, though his antiques instantly subsided once the latter learnt that he wasn’t as welcoming. The only time they interacted being preparing dinner or discussing on groceries.

 

 For Minghao, _Junhui was too much_. Pretty much like the rest of the interiors inside the mansion; too far up from his grasp.

 

 

“— hao, Minghao!”

The voice snapped Minghao out of his trance, hand’s still holding the ladle he was using to scoop up the soup while the other holding a big bowl. His body jolted the moment his nerves caught on some heat spreading across his arms. His breath instantly hitched.

Junhui was holding his hand; stopping him from scooping up more soup. His chest was pressed onto his back; separated only by the thin fabric of their clothes Minghao could even make out the roughness and shape it held. His breath ghosted over Minghao’s nape as the man talked, “God, you nearly waste the soup,” he murmured.

Minghao was too busy trying not to hyperventilate.

Junhui turned him around and took the ladle, setting the bowl down and Minghao to face him.

The moment he reached out his hand, Minghao blocked him.  “Don’t.”

Junhui only tilted his head, arching his brow at his awkward stance, “I just want to brush your hair.” He stepped up closer, meanwhile Minghao stepped back farther. “I don’t mean any harm – Oh, wait here!” and he left.

Minghao was alone; he breathed out. After that, he hugged himself; the tingles prickling his hand, back, and nape still clutching strong onto his skin. His heart thundered and his body couldn’t stop shuddering. His whole body was shaking; it was scary.   

 

_Had he… had he really not been touched for that long –_

“Wha — ?!“

 

“Stay still.”

 

_Short; yet full of dominance._

Minghao did as commanded. He stood frozen as Junhui ran his fingers through his hair. His ears rang and head caught in its own storm; Junhui’s fingers carded across his scalp. His throat’s closing on and off as Junhui’s breath skimmed over his nape; _again_. The world around him span as Junhui held his hair in his hands.

Minghao wished everything would stop. The world had turned white and faint.

 

“Okay, done! I thought you might be a little distracted working with long hair! This way you’ll be cooler.” Junhui gave a thumb up before nudging on Minghao’s new ponytail. He played it some more before finally twirled and skipped out his way to the dining room; humming like he hadn’t just done a thing.

 

Minghao had never told, but the first thing he noted ever since coming to the Jeon’s Mansion being –uncharacteristically – ‘ _cut your hair!’_

 

***

 

Mingyu wasn’t always bad. Minghao knew somewhere – _deep under the many façade he pulled_ – Mingyu was a good man; a good husband if Minghao should add. The man never touched him, but he also didn’t always let Minghao wake up to a cold bed.

Minghao wouldn’t say he loved those moments the most, but dare he said he was happy with the freedom it brought. Whenever Mingyu hadn’t gone off by the break of dawn, he would let Minghao send him off; let him hold his suitcase for him. Minghao loved it the most whenever he got to feel the morning sun kissing him, loved it when he could feel the wind brushing his hair, and he also loved it whenever he waved at the disappearing shadow of the car; for awhile forgetting his confined life before being forced to get back inside.

Minghao then had no choice but to stir to the dining room. Reality being too harsh on slapping him, he had no longer had the desire to drift back to sleep.

Junhui would always be the one greeting him; not Mingyu, not his mother, and — _obviously_ — not his father.

 

 

“Minghao-yah!” Junhui hopped off from his seat. “Morning! Did you get a good night sleep?” he beamed as he pulled the chair next to him. Minghao didn’t like it when he smiled like he was challenging the sun.

Junhui was too packed with energy; he almost looked like he walked around with a tail dangling behind him and ears waggling on top of his head. He would talk nonstop since the very juvenile of day.

Minghao, on the other hand, would just pick his food in silence as he transferred them to his plate.

Junhui’s face dropped like a kicked puppy. If only he did have ears, Minghao dare said he saw Junhui’s ears plunged and lay flat on his head. His voice was small and thin, “Are you eating your breakfast in your room… again?” he fiddled with his clothes.

Minghao stared at him for a good minute; waiting until Junhui bopped his head up and responded.

Junhui did with his big eyes. Minghao had to momentarily gulp when he saw his own reflection stared back at him. Him, being the only center of those big velvety-brown eyes he wondered; _when was the last time someone put that much intensity looking at him?_

He shook his head and grabbed his coffee, “Mm.” He took his plate and walked away. He never expected Junhui to stop him.

But, apparently Minghao never really knew what could and couldn’t be happening inside the Jeon’s Mansion. Junhui stopped him just before he could reach the doorway.

“Can I have my breakfast there with you?” Brief, almost a shy whisper yet full of hopes and innocence; Junhui had held his plate as he asked. Minghao thought he looked like a puppy waiting to be fetched.

 Junhui put his plate down after what felt like an eternity, his sad-puppy expression kicked in. His eyes were casted down while hand working up to scratch his nape. He cleared his throat, “I – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep my boundary. It’s yours and Mingyu’s room after all; it’s your privacy. I’m just – I think I’m – Gosh! I mean; I got lonely!” Junhui’s hands had somehow thrown crossed across his chest; his lips were puckered as he huffed his explanation. His voice got higher in pitch nearing the end.

Now, Minghao could no longer un-see the imaginary ears on Junhui’s head. He was staggered. The latter seemed to have noticed Minghao’s daze as his face changed in a second; as if he had just wiped it down like makeup. His face was straight again.

Minghao couldn’t stop a chuckle from slipping out of his lips. He nodded and soon after was yet again attacked with a striking Junhui; pretty much like Minghao could see his ears snapping up in excitement before he swooped up all his breakfast. And just like that, Minghao was already smiling as Junhui skipped behind him; breakfasts in their respective hold.

They plopped onto the bed and had their breakfast.

Once the door was closed, Minghao couldn’t help but be aware of his surroundings. Someone was sitting in front of him, someone was eating with him, and someone was _living_ with him; Minghao watched in amazement as crumbs one by one fell onto the plate in front of him. The chewing sounds echoing in his room were not just his anymore; something entirely new.

 

 

_Someone was with him._

 

 

“Mm?” Junhui raised one eyebrow at him. His cheeks were bulging with toast.

 “Nothing.”  Minghao shook his head. There would be no way for him to say out loud how comfortable it was finally having someone to eat with him; not even over his dead body.  And, just like the comforting autumn breeze calling him to read under the trees, Minghao thought; maybe — _just maybe_ — Junhui could make living through this new life a little bit easier.

 

_Junhui was lively._

 

“Hey, can I turn on some music?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I don’t know what you like, but –“ Junhui scrolled his phone, “— do quiet people like jazz?”

 

“Maybe.” Minghao only hummed. The music blasted. He thought; Junhui must have liked music a lot. He silently wondered what his favorite genre was and as they ate, Minghao noticed Junhui swayed his body a lot. It was nice he didn’t choke; Junhui moved an awful lo – “Auch!” He winced.

Something greasy had poked his cheeks.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Junhui pulled back what Minghao belatedly recognized as omelette dunked in tomato sauce. He put his fork back to his plate with a loud ‘ _clank_ ’ before scrambling to Minghao’s nightstand in search for tissue. He was unstoppable as he blabbered, “I thought I wanna give you some as I noticed you had never had them. I should have warned you before feeding you, oh my god, I didn’t expect you to shuffle that much! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodwhatdidido?!”

Junhui was too far from the nightstand.

His long hand kept failing him as he tried grabbing the tissue. Or maybe, it wasn’t his hand that was failing him at all; Minghao had forgotten how the tissue had just been changed to a new one last night. It was still so thick it got stuck inside the box. Minghao was too late to remember and stop Junhui as – _to his horror –_ the latter wobbled and finally fell onto him with a yelp.

His palm being the first shield he had to press down on Minghao’s shoulder; his body following to come in full impact the next second he crushed the lankier underneath him. Minghao’s head banged onto the headboard with a loud wince and a series of ‘ _clank’_ s echoed as — _Minghao assumed_ — Junhui’s legs squashed their plates; mashing up all their breakfasts and spoiling their drinks all over the sheet. Their cups plunged down to the floor and the clock stopped ticking altogether.

Minghao’s heart stopped and Junhui, from above him, — _with those big, blown up eyes of his_ — stared right down at him in panic. Turning red from head to toe as he shouted his sorry, scurrying out just as the maids strolled in to check on them and clear the mess.

Later, as Minghao was being uncooperative and unmoving, he subtly heard the maids freaked out over Junhui’s legs. He didn’t have in him to check on him as the image of Junhui’s collarbone still strongly ingrained in his mind, the firmness under his palm when he pushed the other man still hot on his hand. His shoulder blade burnt and he hoped no one realized the obvious tent in his jeans. He pulled his blanket.

 

***

 

Minghao didn’t understand the knot forming in his throat whenever he tried confronting the older. It’s been days since the incident. Mingyu had come and gone over the courses. He himself had also grown more accustomed wandering around the mansion and not just hanging out in his room. One by one of the maids’ faces had been memorized by him. But, then, again, _why?!_ – Why did Minghao found himself having this clog in his throat whenever Junhui came into view?! Minghao didn’t understand.

Junhui’s legs were getting better; this much Minghao knew. The older walked around rocking bandages around his porcelain skin. A cat curled in his embrace as he cooed at the animal. His eyes were glimmering with pure happiness as the cat fumbled for his finger. His eyes slit into crescents the moment he hugged the cat closer; nuzzling his face into its thick fur. The cat meowed a happy song and a content sigh left Junhui’s mouth, “You must have missed the sun a lot, haven’t you, Xiǎo Huī?” He paused, as if expecting an answer.

Minghao watched them in amusement. The vapor on his glassed iced tea dripped onto his book. 

The cat let out a loud squeak and stretched its long limb.

Junhui laughed before opening the door to their backyard. The cat leaped off his embrace. “There, there. I’m sorry for confining you.” He chuckled. The sun right away illuminated his tan skin as soon as Junhui stepped out of the veranda; as if he was truly made to be under the sun.

Minghao didn’t find it in himself to argue the last statement.

 

 

“Wait, wait there, Huī Huī! I’mma take your photo!” Junhui suddenly announced to the howling cat. The cat had somehow jumped to the top of a slide they had on their backyard.

Minghao had always wondered why they had it in the first place; as much as Minghao was concerned, he was never given known about any information regarding kids inside the Jeon’s Mansion. Thus – _wasn’t it a bit too much for them to buy a real slide just for a cat to play?_ Minghao pushed the thought away.

And as if on cue, Junhui tumbled inside the room just right at that moment.

Minghao, with his fast reflexes, slammed down his glass upon the sight, springing on his heels to prevent Junhui from falling; his book flew off his lap and hands stretched ready to catch the older.

Junhui stood up right before his face even had any chance making contact with the floor; hand’s raised over his head like kids did when their teacher called for a role call. “I’m fine! Just need to take my phone.”  He flinched at his own voice, the volume having come out a little louder than he had intended.

Minghao ridiculously stopped; a good few meters still lay between them. His mouth still gaped like Junhui just put some enchantment to make him stop. He pushed his mouth close. “It’s reflex.” He didn’t know why he explained. He didn’t even understand why out-of-the-blue, he turned super aware of the other’s existence; shyness washed over him as he felt Junhui’s eyes trailed along his body.

 

“T – thanks,”

 

Minghao was taken aback. “Pardon?”

Junhui hid behind his bangs. “I said; thanks for intending on saving me and, –“ his eyes now looked down to his bandaged legs. Minghao could see him flinching a little; for a second, disgust flashed over his face, “— I’m sorry but, I’m still a little awkward after our last incident.” His face was flushing red when he looked up to Minghao’s eyes. “I hope you didn’t get insulted? I promise I’ll come to term with myself fast. Just, please don’t get the wrong message?”

 _He was retreating_. Minghao noted. He had never wanted to push the man, so he nodded. Junhui dashed to his room after and came back with his phone. Minghao picked up his book while Junhui went out to be under the sun once again.

But, _hard_ ; was an understatement to explain what Minghao was going through as he tried to continue reading. The cat holding a battle with a desperate Junhui sounded so disturbing in the back of his head; ringing on his ears and prickling him on his fingers. Minghao wanted to whirl around and just go see his face.

He lost everything on him when he heard Junhui whined loudly; clasping his book shut and jumping straight to be on his feet. He chugged down his iced tea before sliding the door open. 

 It did with a painful screech; pulling Junhui’s attention and stopping the unfolding banter altogether. Minghao was _not_ in any less shock than the older.

The cat being – _bizarrely –_ the least affected one. It jumped off the high fence and launched onto Minghao instead. His paws burst uncurled as it growled. Junhui was a lot steps too late behind; his hands failed badly on grasping the aggressive cat.

 Good thing, Minghao was fast enough to dodge the cat and catch its paw.

Junhui grabbed onto him in time to save his face. He tackled the cat into his embrace and right away jumped in to shush it effectively.

Minghao was then amused by the patience Junhui had for the cat. The cat in his arms was like a wailing baby; grabbing on everything within its reach. Junhui, though was fazed and flinching-unflinching, continuously cradled the cat in his arms; rocking it side to side as he called its name, persisting all the way until the cat finally calmed down in his arms.

Minghao noticed some fading scars on Junhui’s hands. “Hey, maybe, it didn’t like being held in awkward positions,” he proposed. “Let me take the picture for you.”

Junhui wasn’t given any time to reject as Minghao fished his phone out from his grasped. He was encouraged to hold up the cat and he nudged its limb, pointing at the camera before endearingly whispered its name. The cat perked up just as fast as Junhui was smiling toward the camera.

Minghao was really glad he got to capture the scene. Junhui’s smile was big and bright. He smiled at the photo before then taking another couple of shots.

The cat had yawned some when during the photo shoot and Junhui had visibly melted at its act.  By the time they were done, the cat had already settled in Junhui’s arms. The latter retrieved his phone and thanked Minghao for his assistance. 

 

“You’re actually much more approachable than your exterior makes you seem.” Junhui gave him a smile a blinding smile that made Minghao’s heart skipped a beat. “Let’s get closer!”

 

“Mm.” Minghao nodded, scratching the back of the cat’s ears as he avoided Junhui’s eyes. “Let’s get closer.” He parroted.

 

_If that day there was indeed something bugging Minghao by his heart at the view of Junhui’s back; Junhui didn’t need to know._

 

***

 

“Minghao, there you are!” Junhui’s head poked out from behind the door. “I’ve been searching for you for ages!” he exclaimed, striding in with an apron covering the front of his clothes. A pile of what Minghao assumed to be a plate of pie was seated on his hands. His legs were obviously healing as there was now nothing but fading scars. His face though, was a whole different story; it never let its smile slipped off it. “I want you to taste this!” he pushed the plate.

Minghao only cocked his eyebrow before taking a bite of the pie, “Good. Is this cherry pie?” He covered his mouth as he munched. He soon regretted this he realized he had paint all over his hands. 

Junhui must have noticed this for he impulsively took Minghao’s hand; bringing them to his knees and wiped them clean. He spoke as he did, “I want to perfect it while I’m free.”

To Minghao, Junhui’s action was more like tending rather than cleaning. He treated his fingers as if they were made of glass; so gentle and careful. But again, this was _Junhui_ he was talking about; Junhui was always nice and attentive to everyone and everything. He couldn’t help but love the bubbly feeling Junhui brought to his cold heart. “I think you’ve perfected it?”

Junhui shook his head, a little pout showing itself. “No, not yet, I need it to be tangier.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.” He sighed. Sitting in front of Minghao was Junhui from weeks – _or was it month ago? –_ who had his ears laid flat on his head, looking so much like a dejected puppy as he curled in his wide shoulder; trying to create an illusion of being smaller though the act didn’t really do him much favor.

Nonetheless, Minghao found himself sympathizing him as he closed his paint lids. “Then, why are you still here?”

 

“I have to stock groceries, but I’m still in the baking mood. I don’t wanna leave the kitchen.”

 

“So, you’re going to ask me do it instead of you?”

 

Junhui looked sheepish, “Well, I _was_ ; but, you’re painting! So, it’s okay, I can manag –“

 

“I’ll go. Just let me shower and write me a list.” Minghao couldn’t believe he was rushing on tidying his space. “Seungkwan has called me earlier. Mingyu won’t be back for another three-days-trip, so just drop him off your consideration, okay? There will only be me and you; like always.” He exited the room.

Junhui vocally expressed his surprise, “For real? No need of list then! Just buy anything you want, I’ll cook them for you!” He joyously declared, clapping his hand before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Outside the room, Minghao only yelled a loud ‘ _Okay!_ ’ which he soon came to regret. He had so surely answered just to realize at the store that – _no_ ; Minghao didn’t exactly understand the words ‘ _buy anything you want_ ’.  He mumbled between aisles; feeling stupid. Junhui had done this for, probably, forever.

 

 

 _Did Junhui like cabbage? He didn’t really remember having it a lot in the Jeon’s Mansio – Oh, they did have it once! Wait, was it Mingyu’s favorite or Junhui’s?_ Minghao was in crisis. _Pretty sure he loved tomato though; he had everything with tomato sauce!_ Minghao grabbed a bag of tomatoes. _He liked snacking on jellies!_ He travelled down the aisles to get some jellies.

 

 _Should I get him some cherries too?_ Minghao’s mind flicked back to Junhui who was waiting for him at home; being beautiful in his pink apron. He snatched a bag.

 

When Minghao was done, he mentally cursed himself; having a mountain of foods piling in his cart. He had to go through a hard time before finally left with all they really needed. He wheeled out the cart and soon found himself sitting inside the same black sedan Mingyu had first dragged him in; leaving for the exact same destination.

But to his surprise, this time; he didn’t feel a single ounce of sadness. Instead, Minghao was delighted. His whole body vibrated with the idea of seeing Junhui by the door, of having Huī Huī beside him while waiting for him to be back.

 

 He smiled and clutched the package of cat food; heart swelling in the backseat of the car that had once ended his life.

 

***

 

Minghao had called the Jeon’s Mansion his home. Calling him prisoner no longer appropriate now that whenever he lifted his eyes from his book; he would see Huī Huī and Junhui playing in the couch in front of him. Life becoming easy and loving, Minghao had started to love it back.

Mornings in the mansion were now filled with music, not forgetting; pancakes and coffees.  Junhui loved listening to upbeat music; always bopping his head as he munched his breakfast. His cat would always roam around the mansion before finally seizing Junhui’s lap, curling there safely and licked her long limbs like she was teasing Minghao who didn’t dare doing the same to his body. More often than not, Minghao would scowl at the cat and Junhui just laughed at them, scratching the cat’s fur next and earned himself a content purr from the fuzzy creature.   

Maids entered the living zone as soon as Junhui and Minghao respectively traversed to their own world; entertaining themselves as the clock ticked by. Minghao could swear Junhui was _everywhere_ as long as the sun was still out in the blue sky. He helped around, baked some goods, arranged some vases, and sometime even mopped the floor! It was then when the whole mansion would be set on a blaze; the maids and workers would freak their head off as Junhui ignorantly whistled his way. Minghao would  lways fail to hide his giggle whenever these moments occurred. He would just end up curling with a stomachache and a-pouting-Junhui who sulked at everyone.

Today though, Minghao had woken up smelling something different in the air Junhui was breathing. The latter did still eat his breakfast, head still bopping, and cat still touring, but Minghao couldn’t miss the obvious festive aura gushing out of the other man.  His clothes’ being one of the many indications!.

The said man had put on a new clothe he had just showed to him last night. His hair was precisely styled and his face looked fresher than it had been throughout the past weeks. He had even made a declaration that — _Minghao was sure_ — the whole world must have known by now on how Junhui of the Jeon’s Mansion had woken up extremely early this morning just to finish up baking a tray of his ‘ _Finally Perfected Cherry Pie’ –_ as quoted from the cook himself.

Minghao wasn’t sure what was happening behind all these commotions, but as long as Junhui was happy then; he, too, was happy. So, Minghao joined him in breakfast while trying to practically stop Junhui from bouncing off his chair. _After all, no one would want to get hurt while celebrating, right?_

_Of course, duh!_

Thus, he placed his hand over Junhui’s thigh. And, surprisingly it worked miracle! Junhui stopped without wasting a breath. If Minghao was to be honest, he himself was amused of its effectiveness.

 

“Um, I’m sorry. I’m just too happy.”

 

Minghao didn’t want to imagine thing, but he was sure Junhui was blushing. It made his stomach churned and flipped. Red just suited Junhui so much, he got difficulty breathing.

Junhui peeled Minghao’s hand and folded it back to the owner’s own thigh.

Minghao didn’t make any fuss for that. They had their calm for quite some minutes before the cat finally leapt in and ruined the silence; Minghao had to mentally reprimand himself not to hold grudges.

Junhui, on the other hand, just swoop up the cat and bopped its nose. He cuddled the cat in – _Minghao noted –_ a little time longer than usual, nuzzling his face a little too harshly till the cat cried and threatened to scar him.

Good thing, there was Minghao to save the day again.

Junhui only laughed after the little rescue, “Haha, thanks. By the way, Minghao, I’m going to give Huī Huī a bath today. Do you want to help?”

Minghao had never lit up brighter; faster.

They soon got changed and hurried to the bathroom.

 

 

 _Huī Huī was a beast in the bathtub!_ Minghao could vouch for validation.  Junhui was having a hard time and the cat had certainly not made it easier as Minghao receded.

She cried and squirmed, clawing at everything just as Junhui held him above the tub. Her tail touched the water and she froze for a second before shaking greatly like mountains did during earth quakes. She jumped onto Junhui and hugged him as if all her life was depending on him; refusing to be peeled off no matter how hard Junhui was trying to tackle her down.

Minghao was never exactly sure what he had gotten into him. But he tiptoed until he stopped in front of the pair. Junhui’s gaze meeting his and he saw _fire_ in it; Junhui wasn’t coming to play! There was determination and agreement in those usually soft eyes. They begged and bugged Minghao by his heartstrings. Thus, he jabbed his fingers onto Huī Huī’s collar and within a whip, sent it flying across the room; yes — _SWUNG it._

The cat hung, floated, hovered, — _plunged_ into the sea of foams with a loud ‘ _splash_ ’.

 

Minghao’s pants turned wet. His mouth’s ajar. Junhui was not in any different state.

 

“OHMYGOD, HUĪ HUĪ!!”

 

Junhui was shrieking.

 

Minghao casted his eyes back to the tub; Huī Huī was mewling, paddling, and clawing while Junhui was rushing to her rescue. She gripped onto the tub’s edges and spread her limbs; springing out of the bathroom and knocked Junhui down in the process. Minghao didn’t think twice before running after her.

Junhui followed him close behind. Water pitter pattered everywhere as Minghao rammed out his arms –

 

“GOTCHA!”

 

Junhui bumped into him in time. “Oh my god, Huī Huī, we’re so sorry.” He had somehow, some when stole the cat from Minghao’s grasp. He was half laughing when he carried the cat back.

Minghao just trailed behind them. He watched Junhui who was now slower and more careful in coaxing the cat; even personally took it upon himself to join the cat inside the tub. Minghao sometime really couldn’t predict how Junhui’s brain worked. Yet, here he was – _again —_ blown away as he crouched down beside the tub; trying his luck on stroking Huī Huī’s fur. This time, though; it was… _pliant._ Minghao couldn’t believe his eyes!

Junhui gave him a knowing smirk. “Bathing her is quite a chaos, isn’t it? I can assure you Xiǎo Huī is far better than this though.” He scrubbed her body.

Minghao didn’t respond. He just leant closer onto the bathtub, continued on tracing his fingers along the water; savoring whatever it was seeping into his heart, something so warm and loving he thought his heart might spill out.

It was so ironic how today Minghao was enjoying giving cat a bath when he used to think his life had ended.

Never in a million years would he think he could reach this state he was currently in; being happy and blissful just by sitting around doing nothing. No more worries on money or tomorrow, nothing; there was only _him, the cat, and Junhui_ – so beautiful and easy.

 

_Thus, Minghao hoped if this was some sort of dream, then please; please don’t ever wake him up._

_Let Minghao dream for a while longer._

_Minghao deserved to dream._

“Hey, Junhui, is Huī Huī’s name derived from yours?”

 

 

“Oh? … Mm. Huī Huī from Wen Junhui. **_He_** said I’m pretty and wanted her to be as much.”

 

_Auch._

“Gosh, Minghao! I’ve just realized, your name rhymes with her; Haohao and  Huī Huī! How come I haven’t realized it sooner?  Oh my god, I have to tell him! This is cute! Wait, help me rinse her, Hao, I’m gonna be back in a sec!”

 

He ran. Minghao fell.

 

 

**_No._ **

***

Minghao should have known better. Having lived in the slum almost all his life, how come Minghao still hadn’t learnt enough not to step out when everything was dark already?! _Gosh_ , Minghao felt like hitting himself!

Junhui was there in the living room; clinging onto a man who was barely taller than him. Legs were wrapped around the man’s waist while the said man used his hands to support him; _they were making out_. Minghao could tell. Junhui was kissing the man like he was sucking life out of him; their heads moved and shifted eagerly. His hands gripped desperately onto the man’s hair. Minghao could almost see the man smiling into their kiss; tongues battling like swords in battlefield. Junhui moaned loudly as the man worked his way down his neck.

 The call pierced through Minghao’s heart.

They pulled apart after a few calls came from Huī Huī. The cat’s already having his tail snaked around the man’s legs. Minghao watched him lifting her and peppered her with kisses. Huī Huī then licked him in the way she never did Minghao. Well, even Junhui who had invested more times on her didn’t even get licked anyway close to how she did him.

It was just so predictable to him that Junhui would right away point out, “Yah, Xiǎo Huī, aren’t you being a bit too much?! You never licked me!” He pouted.

The man laughed beside him before he ducked down to steal a kiss on those buttoned lips. “Well, I can always give you one if _our_ Xiǎo Huī refuses to.”

 Minghao didn’t hear it, but he could see it literally how something seemed to have popped and Junhui was suddenly drenched in all red paint. If the scene had played in some sappy romance cartoon and not in real life, Minghao was sure there would have been some smoke emitting out of him _. He was just too red to be true_.

 

“Stop teasing me!”

 

“Okay, okay,” the man laughed. His hands were full; of a blushing Junhui and a calm Huī Huī.

 

Minghao didn’t know what it was, but there was something pricking inside his heart. A thing twisted and turned like screwdriver did screws to holes, yanking open the skin on his heart and crafted hole all the way through it. Something was definitely bleeding out.

 

“I’ve made your favorite.”

 

“Oh? Did you make it tangy?”

 

“Of course! Come on, I’ll get you some.” Junhui’s eyes disappeared into thin lines as he caught the man’s wrist. The cheerful tone in his voice contradicted the room’s darkness; brightening it as if they were talking in daytime and not some when during the middle of the night. He skipped his way to the kitchen; the man behind him, chuckling with so much love and fondness to ooze and offer.

 

Minghao didn’t like what he saw.

 

_But, he still willed himself to watch them closer._

 

Minghao couldn’t see what Junhui was preparing. The man blocked his view with his broad shoulder; hugging Junhui as the latter worked. Huī Huī was observing them from the island and Junhui clearly was leaning onto the man.

Minghao couldn’t hear what they said; but he could see enough to know it was something good for it was able to pull such a wide smile on Junhui’s face. At some point, Junhui even turned around and stole quick pecks from the man; resulting a loud gasp as the man retaliated by giving Junhui tickles on his side.

 

_Minghao never even knew he was ticklish._

 

When he looked back up at the pair, the laughter had subsided. Both men now had stood in an enclosed space shouting so loud for everyone not to take even a step closer; being engrossed in each other’s presence and their shared silence. Minghao couldn’t even process what was happening in the kitchen as he got sucked by Junhui’s eyes. The latter’s pupils twitched with so many emotions Minghao couldn’t name and never saw – _they were hazy the way Junhui’s clear orbs never did_. A tinge of vulnerability was there which stunned Minghao for he never thought that emotion would ever walked together with the latter.

 

Junhui closed his eyes and reached for the man; hands around his neck.

 

“I miss you so much, **_Wonwoo_** …” Airy, low, and _so personal…_

_Minghao shouldn’t be in the scene._

 

 

“I miss you too, baby.” They kissed. “This time; I’ve come back for real, baby. I won’t be working in England anymore. I’ll stay here with you.” Wonwoo framed Junhui’s face and Minghao swore Junhui had never beamed as bright.

Junhui’s smile seemed to only can grow wider as the night grew darker, “Good! Good then, Oh my god, Wonwoo!” He was squealing; _bouncing_. Minghao, from across the room, wanted to choke out a laugh for him too. “Oh my god, I’m so happy! Oh yea, right, the pie! Come on try the pie, Wonwoo, try it!” He scrambled for – _what Minghao finally knew as_ – the pie, pushing it for Wonwoo to take, all the while vibrating on his spot.

Wonwoo took it and gobbled down a big chunk. He hummed out his praise, “Oh, this one is perfect! Did you make it with him?”

 

“Him –“ Junhui’s eyes trailed over, following Wonwoo’s finger, “— Minghao! What are you doing here?!” he jumped. “And, no, I made it myself. He was the one who bought the cherries though.”

 

Minghao was too shocked to even flinch. _Since when had he known he was there?!_

Wonwoo only nodded, “Thought he helped. He’s been watching us for quite a long time.” Wonwoo continued eating.

 

“He did?!” Junhui jerked up. “Why didn’t you tell me, Wonwoo?! Oh my, Minghao, we’re not — Wonwoo!!“  Junhui scolded as soon as Wonwoo hooked his waist and pulled him closed; crashing their hips together in the process. He turned into a pliant blushing mess the moment Wonwoo crashed his lips onto his cheek.

 

 

“Baby, we’re **_husbands_** _;_ no need to explain ourselves.”

 

 

 “Y – yeah, Junhui, Wonwoo-hyung is right. I’ll just go tell Mingyu; he must be happy to know his **_brother_ **had arrived safely,” Minghao reasoned out.

 

 

Wonwoo nodded and Minghao walked out. Before he reached the staircase, Minghao however turned to take one last glance at the couple; they were bantering, but a glimmering glint in Junhui’s eyes and the soft laugh falling off his perfect lips certainly couldn’t be missed.

 

_Junhui was so much happier with Wonwoo around._

 

He smiled.

 

 When a low grunt from bellow him called for his attention, Minghao crouched down and petted the voice source on her head, “You’ve never liked me before, Huī Huī. What with the sudden sympathy?” He gave the cat a soft smile. The cat must have not understood him, Minghao could only sigh, “Come on. Your parents are busy.” He carried up the cat.

 

 

That night, the cat didn’t complain as Minghao hugged her to sleep. Minghao was thankful.

****

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end the story!! Hope I didn't ruin it ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚
> 
> Anyway, what do you guys think of the pace? Some comments maybe? :D
> 
> Nonetheless, I love you for reading this story, thank you for the time <333


End file.
